Alpha Omega
by CthulhuIsReal
Summary: "I am the end and the beginning." Percy died. He couldn't understand why. He knew he would go to Elysium but he didn't. Instead he appeared in the center of the unverse. Where Chaos resides. Percabeth. Rated T for minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, sup? This story is very crappy so please tell me what you think about it. What I should do, How I should improve etc. This is dated at the ending of HoO and this is gonna be one of those Chaos fanfics. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson, ok? If you want the real one, go read the book.**

**Percy**

Percy sliced through the never ending group of Earthborns. They were fighting Porphyrion and Gaea in Greece.

Percy, Annabeth and Leo were holding off the monsters while Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank were fighting Porphyrion. The Hunters were backing them up.

Percy hacked and slashed at each monster who came at him and he was brutal.

When he looked to his right, he saw Thalia struggling with a Cyclops. He ran over the battlefield and sliced the Cyclops's head off.

"Thanks, Percy." Percy nodded and ran off.

The Erymanthian boar was flying around, trying to kill anything that got in its way. When the boar came around for another pass, Percy jumped on it and stabbed it. It squealed and flew down to the ground.

**Jason**

They heard a thunderous laugh. "You have come all this way for nothing, demigods. I will destroy Greece and we shall rule the world!" Jason lifted his javelin and lighting struck the giant. "In your dreams."

The giant, angered, looked down and swung his hand but not before a drakon clawed his legs. "Thanks, Frank!" The drakon breathed fire at Porphyrion's feet.

Hazel was riding Arion into battle and was stabbing with her spatha. "Jason, behind you!" Jason whirled around and stabbed the Earthborn with his javelin. "Thanks, Hazel!"

Jason struck lightning against the giant's feet. Porphyrion began stomping on the ground, killing monsters.

Suddenly, there was a blinding light and the Olympians were there. Poseidon threw his trident at Porphyrion's stomach.

"Graaah! You will each die slowly, Olympian scum!" He spat. He used his lightning and struck the gods.

Zeus deflected his lightning with the Master Bolt. "Olympians! To battle!" There was a battle cry and each Olympian was fighting.

The Big Three were fighting Porphyrion. Apollo and Artemis were fending off the monsters by shooting arrows. Ares was fighting with various weapons with his main weapon transforming. Hephaestus was smiting monsters with his hammer.

Hades summoned an army of skeletons and they were now fighting the monsters while he was fighting Porphyrion.

Porphyrion managed to grab Ares and threw him to the ground. Ares was knocked out the second he hit the ground.

"Percy!" Jason was fighting Earthborn while the Big Three distracted Porphyrion. "What?!" Percy was wounded everywhere. "Fight Porphyrion!"

**Percy**

Percy nodded and sprinted for Porphyrion. He summoned a hurricane and threw it toward Porphyrion.

The hurricane sent him down and the earth shuddered. Porphyrion struggled to get up but the Big Three were on him, attacking various body parts.

"You will pay for this, Perseus Jackson." He smirked and leapt on top of him and began slashing his face. Every slash damaged him.

"I will smash you all!" He screamed and he got up. Percy grabbed onto his face and went on top of his head.

He began stabbing him on the head with Riptide and he soon fell onto the ground again.

"Who's killing who, now?!"

Percy kept on stabbing and soon his blade was covered in ichor. Porphyrion had many wounds and ichor began spilling onto the ground.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades continued attacking him until he was still. He stayed there for a second until his body disappeared into golden dust.

Everybody cheered and celebrated. "Annabeth!" She began running to Percy and kissed him on the lips. "You could've died, Seaweed Brain." He smiled. "Well, I didn't now did I?"

Everybody was cheering until a hooded man appeared. They all turned their attention to him. He was covered with throwing knife sheathes and he had a sword strapped over his back. A hood was over his head, casting a shadow across his face.

All of them looked at the stranger until he held out his hand and a longbow materialized. He grabbed an arrow from his sheath and aimed at Percy.

Annabeth only had time to widen her eyes before the arrow hit his stomach. "NO!" She screamed.

Percy fell down and everybody surrounded him. Apollo looked at the man and notched an arrow before he walked into a portal, grinning. He cursed and gave his attention to Percy. Before he walked through, Annabeth looked at him. He had red eyes. She looked back at Percy. He coughed up blood and tried to remove the arrow.

He howled in pain when he tried to pull it out. "Percy, no..." Annabeth whispered. Blood began leaking out of the side of his mouth. "Ironic...I'm about to die when the war was about to end." he whispered.

"Apollo! Can't you do anything?!" She shouted. Apollo shook his head sadly. "The arrow is coated with poison. I have never experienced this kind of poison in my entire life..." All of them looked sadly at Percy.

"Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Reyna, Piper, Leo..." He coughed up blood again. He held tightly onto Annabeth's hand.

Poseidon kneeled next to his son, tears uncontrollably sliding down his face. "My son..." Percy smiled once more before he closed his eyes and breathed no more.

**?**

The hooded man walked through the portal when all of them turned their attention to the wounded boy. He reappeared in a room overlooking all of the universes. In the middle of the room, was a normal desk with papers and pens. The man on the chair looked at the hooded man. He had a bushy white beard and a black suit with a red tie.

He looked expectantly at the assassin as he bowed down. "My Lord, he is dead." The old man smiled. "Good."

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I accept critcizing reviews. PLEASE tell me how to improve, ja?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy**

Before I blacked out (permenantly), my life flashed in front of my eyes. Important events were shown like how I got back Zeus's master bolt, how I got back the golden fleece, me fighting Atlas and so on.

I was content with I had done and hoped that I would go to Elysium. Maybe, I could see Silena or Beckendorf or, if I'm lucky, Luke.

It felt as if I kept falling into an endless abyss. I reached out my hands to grasp anything, but nothing came. I wondered if this was Tartarus and tried to look around.

Pitch black. That's all I saw. Until I hit some hard surface. I groaned in pain and stood up. I was in the center of an office. If you call a work desk in the middle of screens that show different universes an office, then yeah. An office.

I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing the same thing I wore when I died. A blue, torn-up jacket and some ripped jeans.

I even had the same wound. I cautiosly probed around my wound but it didn't hurt. I decided to go to the table. When I walked there, I saw on it a penholder, some folders and an envelope that said _'Open me.'_

I took the envelope and ripped it open. In it, I saw a paper folded up inside. I unfolded the paper and saw something like a contract. It looked like this.

This contract is to ensure that _ solemnly swears to abide by

Chaos's rules and carry out any objective that Chaos will order.

Any wound that _ has will be healed as long as he/she continues

to follow what Chaos orders.

If he/she signs this contract and does not follow the guidelines, his/her soul

will be cast into the depths of Tartarus where they will be never heard from again.

I shivered at the contract's contents. I looked at it once more and was tempted to sign it. I couldn't control my body which had started to move my hand towards a pen. It took all my willpower to stop it.

"Tempting, isn't it?" I whirled around to see an old man dressed up in a business suit. "My contracts always have that power."

I looked at him questioningly. "Who are you?" The man chuckled. "I am The Creator." I started sweating. "Chaos." He nodded and walked to the table. "Are you going to accept it?" "Accept what?" He looked at me weirdly. "The contract, duh."

My mind flashed back to the contents of the contract. "What happens if I don't?" Chaos grabbed a folder and opened it. "Well, you'll go back to the Underworld. You'd probably go to Elysium. But it'd be terribly boring."

I thought about it again. "Is it worth it?" Without any hesitation, he nodded. "Then, yes." The contract appeared in my hands along with a pen. "Then, sign." He gestured to blank with the words _'Signature w/ printed name'_

I wrote my name on the blank and my signature. Suddenly, the contract disappeared with a 'POOF!'. Chaos smiled and stuck his hand out. "Welcome, Perseus Jackson, to the Assassins of Chaos."

I smiled and shook his hand in return. He scratched his head. "Although, you're gonna need a new name." I racked my brain for any good names. "How about...Theodore? Yeah, I like that."

Chaos simply shrugged and snapped his fingers and two figures materialized out of nowhere.

Both of them had hoods over their heads. The smaller one had throwing knife sheathes over his sholders and a sheath for arrows. He had a thin sword made out of shiny black metal strapped to his back. His armor looked thin and he had a vambrace on his forearm. The bigger one had a mace over his shoulder and tomahawks strapped to his belt. He also had a vambrace.

"Perseus, meet Alpha and Omega." Alpha was the big one and Omega was the small one. Omega took off his hood to show shaggy red hair. He had bright red irises. He looked as if he were ready to pull out his sword and attack.

"My real name's Kyle. Kyle Ruther. Son of Hades." He shook hands with me nudged Alpha towards me.

Alpha took off his hood to reveal a gruff face with short, brown hair. He looked as if he were in the military and had a bad day.

"Jake Cunningham. Son of Ares." He murmured. He nodded at me and walked back to where he was standing.

"They are the Leaders of the Assassins but of course, you will replace them. Your hand-to-hand combat surpasses both of theirs." Kyle looked pleased while Jake had a stiff look in his face.

"You will also meet my lieutenants." Another snap of his fingers and four hooded people appeared. There were two boys and two girls. Apparently, Chaos had summoned them during their break because one of them had a sandwich in his mouth.

They looked shocked and bowed towards Chaos. One of them ran towards me and hugged me. "Percy!" I looked at him in confusion.

"It's me! Luke!" He took off his hood to show the face of a son of Hermes. The scar on the side of his face was still there.

"Luke! I guess I can trust you since you're with Chaos now..." He looked down, ashamed. "I-I'm sorry."

I chuckled. "S'okay, man." He beamed at me and gestured to the other lieutenants. "S'up, Percy." A gruff man said.

He took off his hood and , to my surprise, it was Beckendorf. "Beckendorf!" I hugged him and grinned at him.

"How's life?" He smiled. "Married." I grinned. "Let me guess. Silena." One girl smiled and nodded. She took off her hood and it was Silena Beauregard. Or should I say, Silena Beckendorf.

"How's it going, Percy?" I nodded at her. "Fine. Just fine. Because fighting the giants is what I always wanted to do." She snickered and walked to Beckendorf's side.

"Hello, _boy._" The 2nd girl said. The voice was familiar. "Hi, Zoe." She took her hood off to reveal the ex-lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

"Well, this is a surprise." Chaos nodded. "I can take people from the Underworld and make them my Assassins."

Luke smiled. "Let's have a party! To celebrate Percy's return!" Chaos teleported us to a wide room with a buffet table in the middle. There was a couch and **huge** flat screen TV. There were two bathrooms, one male, one female.

Suddenly, a lot of people rushed into the room. A random guy yelled, "PARTY!" The guy waved his hand and lots of food and drinks appeared. There was suddenly a disco ball and everyone magically changed into casual clothing.

There were a lot of people I recognized during the party. The guy who made the food and drinks appear was apparently Castor, the son of Dionysus. Bianca di Angelo was there, too. And Michael Yew. And Ethan Nakamura.

I was drinking some blue Cherry Coke when somebody tapped my shoulder. It was Kyle, and he had a grim face. "Meet me in the bathroom." He walked towards the bathroom and gestured for me to follow him.

Chaos raised an eyebrow at us but didn't say anything. When I walked into the bathroom, he was looking at me grimly.

He was wearing a red jacket over a blue polo shirt and jeans. "I'm sorry." I looked at him confused. "I...I...I was the one who killed you during your fight."

I was suddenly filled with rage. I grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. "WHY!?" He looked scared. "Ch-Ch-Chaos's o-orders." I let him go and he scurried away, back to the party.

I stormed out of the bathroom and walked up to Chaos. "You ordered for me to get killed?!" I gave a soft yell. He nodded. "You took away my life!"

He didn't answer. I punched him but he didn't react. "Damn you!" He shook his head. "If I hadn't killed you then, you would've died a much more painful death. Which would've cost the lives of all." He waved his hand and a vision appeared in my head.

I was at the Mountain of Despair, where Atlas holds up the sky. At least, where he used to. In my vision, _I _was the one holding up the sky.

Kronos was in front of me, along with the other Titans, laughing. The sky felt much heavier than last time. Then suddenly, I lost all my strength and let go of the sky.

So many screams of pain. I snapped out of my vision and Chaos was in front of me. "You see?" I stuttered. "B-B-But how?" Chaos shook his head. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that if I hadn't killed you, the world would have ended."

He put an arm on my shoulder and walked me out of the party room and into a long hallway. "I will show you to your bedroom. Tomorrow, we will begin training and it will be gruesome. Now go to bed." He shooed me off to a door in the hallway.

I opened the door to see a floor with sand and a wall that displayed the ocean. It seemed so familiar to me, as if I was at Camp Half-Blood. There was also a bed, which had a blanket which looked as if it was water.

I leaped onto the bed and got under the covers. It was so warm and I was so tired. Then, without a second thought, I fell asleep.

I had a sad dream. It showed a funeral. My funeral. Everyone was crying or sobbing. Annabeth couldn't stop the tears flowing down from her eyes. Poseidon looked pained and there were droplets of water going down his cheeks. I looked at my grave. There were a lot of titles. _Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Killer of Titans, Destroyer of Kronos, Bane of All Monsters and Slayer of Giants. _

I suddenly snapped out of my dream to see Luke's face right in front of mine. "Agh!" Surprised, I lifted my fist up and punched him in the face. "Ow!" I sat up. "Sorry." He had a black eye.

"Chaos is calling for you." He said, one hand over his eye. _This is going to be hard._

**A/N: Reactions? Protests? Just click that review button and tell me what I did wrong, ja?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. I was scrolling down Fanfiction when I was like 'Oh, right. I better post Chapter 3' And then when I check my fanfic, I have reviews. I was crying tears of fucking joy.**

**500 YEARS LATER**

**Percy**

I snuck after the horrid golem after he made the trade with the goblin. He looked warily behind him, as if he thought someone was coming. He shrugged it off.

We were in a dark alley, on the planet of Rohovscky. So this is where Russians came from. I was sent to track down a golem named Sergei Balinskovich. He had made illegal drug trades. Specifically a drug that made your body implode with extreme pleasure. It fucked with your mind though.

I leaped from wall to wall silently. He didn't notice me. I hung on to one wall as I unsheathed my sword. That caught his attention. "Wh-who's there? I-I'm warning you! I have a gladius! D-don't fuck with me!

I snorted. He turned his back on me to find any other threats. I silently jumped and sliced clean through his neck. He fell over on the ground and blinked at me several times before he stayed still.

I sheathed my sword and kneeled before him. I closed his eyes. "You have done enough evil in this world. Rest in peace." I walked away and teleported myself to Chaos's office.

"Mission success, my lord." He snorted. "Don't call me lord. It makes me feel old." I grinned at him. "But you are old." He facepalmed himself and faced me.

"I have a mission for you. But I have to call the others." He snapped his fingers and six people appeared before him. "Yes, my lord?" Omega said.

I snickered while he facepalmed himself once again. "I have a mission for you seven." Our eyes gleamed with interest. If this mission required all seven of us in one spot, then it must be hard. "Titans are attacking Earth."

My jaw dropped. "B-but we killed them in the Second Titan War!" Luke flinched, for that was a bad time for him. Chaos shrugged. "Doesn't matter. They're back and their intent is to destroy the world. You have no choice whether or not you want this mission. I will teleport you to the armory and you may arm yourselves."

He clapped his hands and we appeared in the armory. All of the weapons here were made of Chaotic Obsidian, a metal that harms both mortal and demigod. It was far more powerdul than Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold. Omega grabbed his katana, his sheath of arrows, his daggers and his throwing knives. Alpha grabbed his mace and his tomahawks. Luke grabbed his rapier and crossbow. Beckendorf got a war hammer. Silena got two daggers. Zoe got a longbow and a sheath of arrows. I got my two blades and my shield.

"We're ready." Another teleport made us go back to Chaos's office. "Good. I will send you on your way to Camp Half-Blood. The Olympians will be there to greet you." He clapped his hands together and we were teleported to Earth. To home.

**Olympians (Before the Assassins went to Earth)**

There was an argument in the throne room. When the Titans would attack, Zeus's plan was for all the Olympians to attack. Poseidon argued, for that meant he was leaving his kingdom to be destroyed by Oceanus. Athena agreed with Zeus.

"Look at you Olympians. Arguing like little children." They all whirled around to see a casual teenage boy with jeans and a black shirt crossing his arms whil leaning on a pillar.

"Who are you, mortal?! SPEAK!" Zeus barked. The teen chuckled. "Now is that any way to treat the Creator of the World?" Athena faltered while the others looked confused.

She went off her chair and bowed down to the teen. "Lord Chaos." All of them started bowing including a flustered Zeus.

"So I hear you're fighting the Titans, eh? No need for Poseidon to leave his kingdom." Poseidon smiled triumphantly at Zeus and Athena. Zeus glared while Athena rolled her eyes.

"And why is that, my lord?" Chaos looked at them with a grin on his face. "I am going to send my best Assassins to help you." All their jaws dropped. "There is really no need, my lord!" Chaos chuckled. "Is that what you said to Perseus Jackson when he offered you help?" They all seemed to develop an interest in the ground.

"Now then, I have business to take care of. The Assassins shall be at Camp Half-Blood tomorrow. Be there, all of you." They all nodded as he smiled and faded.

**Annabeth**

The word that the Assassins of Chaos were coming spread like wildfire. A couple of hours ago, Zeus appeared at camp, telling everyone the good news. Jack, a son of Ares, snorted and said, "Who needs those fuckers' help? I'm the best camper who has ever lived!" A lot of the new campers had joined up with him and said that they didn't need Assassins.

I knew that if they did not come, Poseidon would have to sacrifice his kingdom to protect the world. Again.

After the 2nd Giant War, all seven of us **(A/N: Percy was replaced by Reyna.) **were granted immortality and the counselors of Camp Half-Blood.

I walked out of my cabin and met the other six. Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Frank and Hazel. They were talking about the Assassins. "I bet they're gonna be awesome!" I heard Leo say. I rolled my eyes.

"They could be dangerous. We should be war-" Hazel was cut off by an explosion of black mist next to them. "Wary of who?" Somebody said in the mist.

Suddenly the mist cleared and seven hooded people appeared. I gasped. Even though it has been 500 years, I still remembered it like it was yesterday. I recognised one of them as the one that killed Percy. He was on the right of the guy in the middle.

"You must be Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Reyna Fortis, correct?" The guy in the middle said.

"H-Ho-How do you know our names?" Leo shuddered with fright. The guy on the left of him growled. "Peace, Alpha. We are the Assassins of Chaos." He bowed and walked on to the amphitheater, ignoring the looks people cast upon him.

I was filled with rage and tackled the guy on the right, taking off his hood. He had red hair and red eyes. "YOU! You killed Percy!" He had a shocked face before he had an amused face."You have a surprisingly good memory, spawn of Athena. Yes, I did." He vanished and reappeared behind me with a dagger at my neck. "Too bad you have slow reflexes." The other Assassins left except for two. The big one, Alpha and a tall one. The tall one grimaced when he saw me.

"Omega, stop." Omega looked up at him. "Fine. But only for that time you saved me from that cannon." He removed his dagger from my neck and walked away with Alpha following him.

"Sorry about that. Omega gets...carried away sometimes." I looked up at him. He had a familiar voice. "Percy?" He smiled grimly. "Is that who I sound like?" Apparently, it wasn't him and before I could get a good look at his face, he walked towards the amphitheater.

I stood up and brushed the dirt of my pants when I saw the six looking at me. "How do you know it was him?" Jason asked fearfully. I growled. "His eyes. Before he vanished into the portal, I saw his eyes. They were bright red."

We all started walking toward the amphitheater, where the meeting was supposed to be held. An uneasy silence was interupted by Leo. "I'm hungry."

All of us glared at him. "What? I can't help it. When there's tension, I get hungry." Jason laughed and we continued walking ahead.

We reached our seats in the amphitheater. The gods had chairs of their own. The Assassins were kneeling on one knee in front of them.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like the Assassins to introduce themselves to us." The guy from earlier stood up, walked in front of them and bowed.

"My name is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." A few gasps after he took off his hood. Including me. Hermes was crying tears of joy. Luke walked back to where he was and kneeled again.

A girl stood up and walked towards them and bowed. She took off her hood. "Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas." Artemis gasped and looked at her with joy. "Zoe?!" She bowed towards her too. "My Lady." She walked back and kneeled.

One burly guy simply stood up and bowed. "Charles. Charles Beckendorf. Son of Hephaestus." He said while removing his hood. Hephaestus was smiling at him while Leo's jaw dropped. He kneeled again.

A girl who was grinning stood and bowed. She then took off her hood. "Silena Beckendorf. At your service." A lot of the Aphrodite girls gasped. Including Aphrodite. She kneeled again.

This time, Alpha and Omega stood up at the same time. "I am Alpha." "And I am Omega." Zeus looked at them weirdly. "What are your real names?" They both looked at each other before taking off their hoods. "Kyle Ruther. Son of Hades." "Jake Cunningham, son of Ares." Ares grinned smugly and murmured, "That's my boy." Hades looked pained. "So that's why I didn't feel your soul enter my domain." Kyle smiled dryly at him. "Hello, father." They kneeled down again.

"I am the Leader of the Assassins. Theodore." All of the Olympians were fidgeting. Zeus was looking at him with interest.

People started murmuring. Zeus yelled, "Silence! Are there any objections for letting them help us?!" Jack and his cronies stood up. "We don't need them with us!" His friends cheered him on. "I could beat that Theo-fucker in ten seconds!"

He raised an eyebrow. "A challenge, eh?" He snapped his fingers and Jack reappeared in front of him. "Very well. I shall fight you. If I lose, we will leave and not assist you on the war. If I win, we shall stay. What is your weapon of choice?" Jack looked fearful for a second before his face became smug again.

"I'll have a spear and a shield, fucker." They appeared in his hands. "Let us begin." Theodore stood still while Jack charged him. He simply sidestepped and shoved his shoulder. Jack was pushed away and fell on the ground. He stood up quickly and charged him again. This time, when the spear was heading towards his unprotected chest, a blade appeared from his wrist and intercepted the spear. He flipped his hand, thus disarming Jack. "Is this the best you got? I'm not even trying." Jack growled and ran towards him with his shield in front of him. He snorted and threw a throwing knife at the shield. It hit precisely his hand and stabbed through it.

Jack yelled in pain and fell down. "I win." Theodore said he walked over to Jack and pulled the knife out, causing Jack to yell even more. I noticed that his weapons were different and I guessed Hephaestus noticed too. "Excuse me, Theodore. What is the name of the metal of your weapons?" Theodore looked at him. "Oh, this? Chaotic Obsidian. It hurts mortals, demigods, monsters and immortals." Hephaestus frowned. "But why would you want to hurt mortals?" He smiled. "We are Assassins. It's what we do."

"Alright! We shall set up a cabin for the Assassins." Zeus yelled. I saw the lead assassin take off his hood. He had brownish hair and sea green eyes. _Could it be...nah..._ I thought.

The Assassins walked to a newly made cabin while Luke looked at me and smiled. I sprinted toward him at top speed and tackled him.

He laughed for a while until his face turned grim and pushed me off of him. "I...I-I'll see...you later, Annabeth..." He turned his head ever so slightly while walking away.

He was slightly smiling, as if he was waiting for punishment.

**A/N: Anyway, I'm happy that I wrote this. Click that little button with 'Review' on it, ja?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy**

I walked to the beach right after the meeting and saw Poseidon sitting down. "Hello, Lord Poseidon."

He turned his head to me and looked at me with no emotion. "May I join you?" He quietly nodded as I walked down and sat next to him.

Silence. "The tides are picking the pace." He looked at me. "It...it does that when I get tense." I raised an eyebrow. "Why is that? Why are you tense, I mean?"

He sighed and stared at the waves. "I had a son. His name was Percy Jackson. He-" I cut him off. "Died during the end of the Second Giant War. I was there."

He looked at me, shocked. Then rage. "Were you the one that..." I shook my head. "No. I didn't." He turned calm.

"What doesn't feel right is that..." I looked at him weirdly. "Hades said he never felt his soul enter The Underworld."

I nodded. "I know where he is." Poseidon abruptly stood up and shook my shoulders. The tides grew fiercer. "Tell me!" I shook my head.

"He doesn't want me to tell." He looked angry, then glum. "Alright..." He muttered then had a determined look on his face. "I'm gonna get the information out of you, though." He said while walking towards the sea. I laughed. "Good luck!"

I walked back towards the camp when a blonde girl punched me in the face. "Ow! What the?" She had an utter look of rage. "Tell me where he is, now!" I looked at her dumbly. "How do you know that?"

"Poseidon sent an message to me. NOW, TELL ME!" She tackled me and started punching my face until Luke interupted. "Woah, what's going on here?"

She looked at him, clearly annoyed. "He knows where Percy is! And he won't tell me!" Luke chuckled. "Haha! And why do you ask him where he is and not me?"

She stood up. "You know where he is?" He shrugged. "Sort of." She grabbed at his collar. "**Luke Castellan, you will tell me where he is now.**" She said grimly. Luke chuckled and faded into darkness. "If you can catch me!"

Annabeth started sprinting around, trying to catch Luke. I chuckled, until a voice penetrated my mind. _Back, now are you, Percy Jackson? _I recognized the voice. Kronos. The voice chuckled. _Yes. It is me, Jackson. _I stumbled around. _You won't have any time to prepare, hero, so listen up. An army of monsters is coming your way. All of you will die. _If I could see that dude, he'd probably be sneering.

The voice left my mind. I ran toward The Big House and towards Chiron. "An attack is about to happen. It's been planned by Kronos." As if on cue, a voice shouted, "Attack!" I whirled around to see a horde of varying monsters.

"How the fuck did they get through the fucking barrier?!" I heard a voice from my left. It was a Jack from the Ares cabin. He was constantly slashing through them.

I cursed. "Shit. They managed to get through the Labyrinth again, didn't they?" Chiron looked shocked. "How did you know that?" I ignored him and joined the fray.

**Annabeth**

How dare he!? I couldn't believe that Luke had known where Percy was and hadn't told me! He made faces at me as if this was some game.

"Why do you want to know where he is, hmmmm?" I cursed. "He'll help us in the war. And partly because I love him." I whispered the second sentence. He heard me and said, "Oh, what was that?" I sighed. "Partly because I love him. Okay, happy?" I said angrily. He looked at me expectantly. "Ok, fine. Mostly." He still had that expectant look. I scowled. "Fine, fully! Now tell me where he is!" He laughed and ran off again.

We were running around a tree when a scream came from my left. When I looked, an Aphrodite girl was about to be killed by a hellhound.

I knew that even if I ran at my top speed (which wasn't even a lot, judging by our perspiration) that we wouldn't be able to save her.

Suddenly, an arrow sprouted from the monster's head. It fell to the ground, dead and laid there for a couple of seconds before it disintegrated.

I turned around to see Luke with a crossbow. He scowled. "Not even here for a day and Kronos's forces are already here. Nay, not even an hour." He muttered.

We ran down to the girl who was still on the ground. She was wide-eyed and I couldn't blame her. She pointed behind me and when I looked my eyes nearly bugged out.

A horde of monsters came spilling out of the old Labyrinth entrance. The Assassins were already up and fighting, including Luke. A flurry of demigods and monster mixed. An assorted number of various ranged weapons sailed over my head.

Reluctantly, I unsheathed my knife and joined the fight.

**Percy**

I hacked and slashed, slaying at least one monster with a quick movement of my sword. I threw throwing knives, impaling some dracanae onto trees.

I sighed and willed water to go out of my body. There was a tug in my gut as I froze a couple of monsters. I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around to see the pale son of Hades. He looked at me, shocked. I mouthed, _Later._ He nodded and started fighting again.

I looked at the army and sighed when I saw a figure walk slowly out of the entrance. Hyperion.

He walked out, a look of pride in his eyes. "Haha! All of you are within our grasp. Do you surrender?" You could hear a pin drop over the silence.

Then I walked forward. His eyes narrowed at me. "I don't think you'd want me to send you back to Tartarus, do you Hyperion?" His eyes widened and he snarled.

"I got stronger. This is payback for what you did to me!" He barreled towards me, sword in hand. I smirked and leapt over him, twirling in mid-air.

When I landed, he had stopped and turned around. He ran to me and tried to hit my side. I parried and sliced him on the chest.

He stumbled back and held his chest. Ichor was pouring out of it as if it was a waterfall. He growled at me. He let go of his wound and summoned a harsh ball of light on his free hand.

He waited for a while and threw the ball at me. My smirk grew as I simply caught it and threw it aside, killing a bunch of monsters.

He was wide-eyed. "Impossible!" While he was gaping, I took the chance and threw knives at his stomach. He clutched it in pain. "This is not over. I will strike you down."

I stuck my tongue out at him and quickly drew a knife and threw it. It hit directly on his face. The crunch echoed throughout the battlefield as everybody, monsters and demigods alike, looked at him. He stretched out his hand before he crumbled into dust. All the monsters suddenly started retreating.

We healed the wounded demigods. No one died. At least, not yet. I got strange looks by demigods, some of fear and some of admiration.

I sat down at the beach, where I had met Poseidon this morning. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard a voice from behind me. I hadn't even looked back and I knew it was Annabeth.

I sighed. "Yeah. Poseidon's keeping it special for something." She regarded me coolly. "I-I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that-" I cut her off.

"He got slain by Omega but his soul never entered the Underworld." She nodded. "How do you know about him?" I sighed again. "He...he was one of the best of our soldiers." It wasn't a lie anyway. Just not the complete truth.

"Is...is he okay?" I looked at her. She had blond ringlets of her hair dropping down onto her face. Her grey eyes showed sadness. "He's on a mission. He says he misses you."

She had tears going down her cheeks. She smiled faintly. "Tell him...tell him I love him." I nodded and walked away, trying not to distrub her.

As I walked away from the beach, Luke appeared from the trees. "She's heartbroken." I nodded. "I know. I told her he was on a mission." He nodded.

We heard the conch shell, signifying dinner. I grinned at Luke, my stomach rumbling. I ran to the dining pavilion and saw all the campers staring at me. Zoe, Silena, Beckendorf, Alpha and Omega joined us.

Omega sat beside me. "The second battalion is arriving in approximately 10 minutes. Make it quick." I nodded as the Olympians appeared.

I quietly walked in front while everyone stared at me. "I would like to make an announcement. We aren't the only Assassins to come here. There is a second battalion coming in." Everyone gasped.

Cue mist from forest. There were about 40 people walking out of the woods. I pointed to them because nobody had noticed. "And there they are." Bianca grinned at me and rolled her eyes from underneath the hood.

I beckoned the casualties of the 2nd Titan War in the front. "I would like to reintroduce you to these people. Of course, some of you know Bianca di Angelo." A few gasps including Hades, Artemis and Nico. Nico was crying while looked at her.

She smiled sadly at him. "Michael Yew, Castor Gemini, Ethan Nakamura." I continued on until there was none left. There was no more space on our table so I snapped my fingers and another one appeared.

After dinner, Zeus made an announcement. "Attention, I was told recently by Poseidon that the Assassins of Chaos know the whereabouts of Percy Jackson. More specifically, Theodore." Everybody looked at me. Nico looked at me more expectantly than the everyone else.

Luke chuckled and said aloud, "Oh we know, alright. We know." Poseidon's eyes grew stormy. I shrugged. "I know of him." His expression grew. "Tell me. Now." He demanded.

I shook my head. "He does not want to be revealed and I will respect his wishes." Luke looked at me weirdly. "You sure about that?" I nodded.

Cue a lot of people raging at me.

**A/N: I'm super duper sorry for submitting this late. Writer's block bit me in the ass and my exams are coming up. I will probably have less time to update. Anyway, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I is back. To that one guy/girl who asked the question, (No, not you, him/her) I already put here that it was dated at the end of HoO. When all the giants are dead and Porphyrion is the last one. Understand? I hope you do.**

**DISCLAIMER: CthulhuIsReal does not own HoO or PJaTO.**

**Percy**

After a long night of rejecting questions, getting punched and getting slapped, I slowly walked back to our cabin. We had a cabin, if I didn't mention it. It was purely black and it was in the middle of all the others.

While I was walking there, a boy melted out of the shadows with an agitated look. Nico. He folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Er...Hi...Nico." I was suddenly engulfed in a huge hug. "Hi?! Is that the only thing you say to me after about 5 centuries?!" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Ehehehe. Sorry." He let go of me and grinned. "Man, you're much more tougher than before." I chuckled. "Yeah, and you're even scrawnier." "Hey!" We continued to catch up with each other until Hazel popped out of the shadows.

**Hazel (Didn't expect that, now didja?)**

I slowly walked back to my cabin when I heard Nico talking with Theodore. I only caught bits of their conversation. "...tougher than before." "Yeah, and you're even scrawnier." "Hey!" I listened to them for about 5 minutes then shado travelled in front of them.

Nico yelped and flew back but the other guy silently drew his knife and held it to my neck. "Eavesdropping, are we?" Nico quickly stood up. "Hey! Don't do that!" He looked at Nico and sheathed his knife.

"Nico, she could've heard us talking about...you-know-what." I intervened. "I didn't hear much!" The guy scowled. Nico turned to me. "Hazel, I'm going to have to tell you to swear by the River Styx that you won't tell anyone about this."

"I swear." Thunder boomed. The guy looked nervous. "Um...Nico, are you sure about this?" Nico nodded to him. "Hazel, I would like to reintroduce you to Percy Jackson."

My mind went blank. How could he still be here? He was dead. But then his soul wasn't in Elysium. The guy took off his hood and snapped his fingers. At first, he had red hair and blue eyes which changed to black hair and sea-green eyes. **(Kind of like a metamorphmagus, right?) **

I stared at him blankly before tackling him to the ground. I pulled away and slapped him in the face. "500 fucking years, Percy." I didn't normally cuss, but when I did, I was usually mad.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. After I had slain Porphyrion, Omega 'killed' me. After that, I was transported to the center of the universe. Where Chaos resides. And I guess you know what happened next."

I sighed and smacked him again. "Tomorrow, you will tell me everything you have done while you were away, got it?" I grabbed his collar. He gulped while Nico laughed. "Yes, ma'm." I laughed and walked back to my cabin with Nico.

**Annabeth**

I woke up to the sounds of laughing. I rolled of my bed by accident and groaned. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. After that, I saw Nico and Hazel conversing with Theodore.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Nico jumped and Hazel froze. Theodore grew nervous. "Oh, uh, hey Annabeth. D-did you hear anything of our conversation?" I shook my head while the three sighed in relief. "You guys are acting weird." Theodore looked at me, blushed and looked away.

I snorted and walked away from them. I walked into Piper who was idly leaning on a tree. "Hey, Piper. Did you notice anything weird with Nico, Hazel and Theodore?" Piper shook her head. "Maybe they're just talking."

I shook my head. "No, they're keeping a secret." Piper shrugged. The conch horn sounded and everyone walked to the dining pavilion.

Hazel, Nico and Theodore were still talking about something. I eavesdroppedon them by putting on my invisibility cap.

"-she finds out? She's probably gonna maul you." Nico said while Theodore snorted. "As if. I don't think she can do that anymore, anyway." Nico punched his arm. "No need to brag, dude." He chuckled and they stopped talking. Hazel laughed at the two but suspiciously looked at the spot where I was.

I stood still. She shrugged it off. I took off my cap and walked away from them. _Weird...what were they talking about? _I thought. I pondered over it while I walked over to the dining pavilion.

**Percy**

I sensed a presence behind us while we were talking. Annabeth. I smirked. Hazel looked behind us but shrugged it off. I slowly lagged behind and went behind her.

I whispered in her ear. "It's bad to eavesdrop, you know." She jumped a little and looked suspicously at me. "Wh-what are you t-talking about?" She stuttered a bit.

I shook my head. "I know you were listening to our conversation." She stared at me. "How did you know?" I shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, I'm just the second most powerful being in the world for absolutely no reason at all." Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

She rolled her eyes and went ahead. I followed behind.

I saw Luke and the gang sitting on a huge pitch black table. Luke waved me over to a throne-like chair. I sighed and sat there. The chair seemed to radiate darkness.

"Attention, campers! The Hunters shall be staying here until further notice." A lot of boys groaned at that. Luke snickered. "Now, TO THE GODS!"A girl with spiky black hair and silver garbs sat next to Artemis on their table.

Artamis looked distastefully at the boys. Except when it came to a certain son of Poseidon (Not me, mind you.) Orion had his hood down and his brown hair was tied in a pony tail.

He smiled brightly and waved at Artemis who widened her eyes and blushed. His half brother, Theseus, nudged his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows. Orion rolled his eyes and muttered something to him. Well, it did the trick because Theseus blushed.

I laughed out loud at the two. A dryad served me barbeque and I ate quietly. Then someone shouted angrily. I looked at the cause of the noise. Thalia was yelling at a boy who looked like he was from Hermes Cabin.

Luke walked over and said, "Now, now, Thalia. Don't kill the boy." Thalia widened her eyes at Luke as he grinned crookedly. She tackled him in a hug. After releasing him, she punched his face. "Ow. What was that for?" Then Thalia got _sort of _mad at him.

Artemis walked over to Chiron and whispered something in his ear. Chiron nodded. "Campers! We would like to ask if anyone knows the location of Perseus Jackson. He has been confirmed alive." Hazel was half way raised her hand before Nico pulled it down.

Unfortunately, Artemis noticed and walked over. She grabbed Nico's collar. "What is it, _boy?_" Nico shook his head. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, L-Lady A-Artemis, b-but I s-swore on the R-River S-Styx n-not t-to t-tell." He stuttered. Hazel nodded furiously. She looked at me worriedly.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "And who told you this information?" Nico shivered and kept silent. I sighed and stood up, attracting a lot of stares. "I did. So if you want that information, ask me." Artemis looked at me before she flashed in front of me and glared at me.

It was kind of weird having a twelve year old glaring at you especially if you're inches taller than her. "Tell me, _boy._" I shook my head. "I told him that his secret was safe with me." Artemis glared at me again. "If I win against you in a duel, will you tell me?"

A lot of people gasped at me. I looked at Orion who was sweating. I sent him a reassuring thought. "Very well." I teleported to the arena. I brought out my dual blades. My belt had throwing knives that regenerated and I had a pen in my pocket. If I clicked the pen, a bow would come out. I could imagine any arrow I wanted and it would be nocked.

Artemis flashed onto the arena as lots of campers and Hunters came to watch. I brought out the pen and many people gasped. I took off my hood and clicked the pen. The bow sprung out, ready to fire.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded and sprinted forward towards me. A split second before she would have impaled those knives into me, I leaped over her, doing a graceful frontflip.

I fired a few flaming arrows at her feet. She jumped back and pulled out her bow. We both fired an arrow, one velvety black and one silver. The black arrow split the silver arrow in half. Artemis's eyes widened. The arrow vanished and I struck. The arrow had been an illusion.

I lunged and swung my blade downwards. She regained her composure and parried my sword. I rolled back and grinned. I snapped my fingers and darkness began to embrace me. Then the darkness created a mist.

**Artemis**

I couldn't see through the dark fog. Then suddenly the fog cleared and there were three of them. Of him, I mean. The three grinned and charged me. They established a triangular position, with me in the middle. I parried one thrust and stabbed. The clone I stabbed faded into fog.

The other two began to press me harder. One threw a throwing knife and it grazed my cheek. I disarmed one and quickly threw a knife at it. Again, the clone faded into fog.

The remaining one widened his eyes and pulled out his shield. It was shiny bronze and was like a mirror. He slashed and it grazed my arm. Ichor began to flow out of the wound. He grinned and sent out a sweep of throwing knives. I ducked and tackled his legs. We both ended up on the ground with my knife pointed at his neck.

The campers and Hunters cheered. He was bruised and was bleeding ichor. "Tell me, now." I said. He grinned as everyone gasped. I felt a point at my neck. The one I was on vanished into fog. "I don't think I will." He sheathed his knife and walked away as everyone stared at him incredulously. Except the Assassins.

"Aha! I told you! He would use that technique." I heard one of the males said. "Damnit. Looks like I owe you some drachma." I got up and headed towards my Hunters.

**Percy**

I felt stares at my back as I walked away from the arena. I snickered quietly. I had beaten Artemis, the goddess of the hunt in a duel! I felt someone tap on my shoulder. "Luke, for the last time, I don't have jellybea-" I heard a cough. Nico.

"Oh, hey Nico." He laughed. "You beat the goddess of the hunt and you're just like 'Oh, hey.' Wow. Still as modest as ever." I chuckled at him. "I have to get to my cabin, I have to change." He nodded as the campers went back to my cabin.

I walked into my room as I sat on my bed. I took off my shirt slowly and drenched water on my face. "Ah. That's the good stuff." I took off my pants as a girl walked in on me.

**A/N: Are you wondering who this girl is? Me too. Oh yeah, check my other story if you want. It's called The God of Deceit. Read it. Or not. If you do, thanks. One more thing, SUMMER, BEE-OTCHES! That's right. It's summer. I'll have plenty more time to update this summer. I have a feeling I failed the exams though. **

***slumps down in chair* Oh well. Bye! Have a pleasant summer! Or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sup guys! I used a lot of time that should've been wasted playing Team Fortress 2, so you better be happy and I know, I know. **_**Hey, man! You said you'd update yesterday!**_**, I was procastinating. Go sue me. My computer broke down while I was typing this soI had to restart. I guess I'll answer some reviews.**

**South African: Thank you, and I hope you stay warm there.**

** . .27: It's a Percabeth fanfic, sorry. It's gonna be hard for me to make a Perzoe or a Percy/Bianca fanfic.**

**allen r: I don't want to make fluff in a rated T fanfic. Besides, I suck at making fluff. But I see what you mean. I want Percabeth too. Also, fix your grammar. It's atrocious.**

**Thank you to everybody else who reviewed. I don't think I have to do a disclaimer anymore. Oh, fine. I do not own PJaTO or HoO. Now, on with the chapter!**

**Percy**

I looked at the girl, her face turning red. Thalia. Crap. "I...Chiron...Big House." She then fainted. "Uh...Luke! Help." I put on clothes as Luke walked in. "What happe-oh." He looked at Thalia.

"She saw your face?" I nodded. "Hmmmmm..." We carried her, Luke by her hands, and me by her feet. "I think Artemis is gonna get mad at her. Really mad. She just saw you changing." We carried her to the Big House where Chiron and, for some reason, the Olympians were.

"Oh, uh...hi." Zeus was furious. "What happened here?" Luke looked at Thalia. "She...uh...fainted." Artemis raised an eyebrow at the two of us. "And why is that?" I stuttered, "She...was...uh...walking to our cabin andshewalkedinonmechanging." I said the last part really fast.

"What?" Zeus looked impatient as we laid her down on the couch. I sighed. "She...walked in on me changing." Silence. Then Artemis was choking me. "WHAT?" Apollo tried to restrain her. "C'mon sis'. It was an accident." He said while holding back her arms.

"Are you trying to disgrace me, _boy_? First, you beat me in a duel, then you say one of my Hunters walked in on you?" Then she realised what she had said. "He...he beat you in a duel?" Apollo asked curiously. "Busted..." Luke murmured.

Artemis glared at him. "Yes, he did, Apollo." Then Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon and Ares laughed. "Oh, man...oh man..." Hermes said in between fits of laughter. Zeus, however, had poorly concealed rage. "I...I...WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Zeus practically yelled. "What? She said she wanted information on Percy Jackson. So I fought her for it." Poseidon stopped laughing. Then he became mad. "Tell us where he is."

Luke looked at me. "Maybe it's time you tell them." I sighed. "Maybe it is." Everybody perked up. "Very well. I will show you where he is." Then I took off my hood.

**Nico**

I was on my way to Percy's cabin when I heard several shouts from the Big House. I shadow-traveled in when I saw Percy being bear-hugged by Poseidon. I chuckled from the shadows.

"I see he told you who he is." Everyone looked at me. "You mean you knew?" Hermes asked. I nodded. Then Poseidon looked at Percy. "You better tell me what transpired these 500 years." Then they flashed away.

Luke grinned at Percy. "Well, more people know now." Percy nodded and looked at me. "Oh, hey Nico." Then he snapped his fingers as if he remembered something. "Nico, would you like to be an Assassin of Chaos?"

I was shocked, of course. "Is there a catch?" Percy thought about it. "No, unless you call killing people for the sake of other people a catch." I snorted. "Well, okay then. I mean, Bianca's there." He nodded and placed his hand on my head.

I felt a warm sensation flowing throughout my body. I knew how to assassinate people now. I felt like I could climb anything. In other words, I felt awesome.

"This feels..." Percy grinned. "Awesome?" I nodded. I felt my clothes change. I was now wearing a black vest with throwing knives on it. I had jeans that felt kind of...flexible. I had a long-sleeved shirt that had hidden blades above my wrist. I also had a hoodie that cast a shadow over my face. I was holding a tomahawk. Although, it wasn't the kind that you throw. Kind of like a mini axe. **(A/N: Like in ACIII. Connor's weapon before/after he became an assassin.) **

Then we heard Thalia's groaning.

**Percy**

I looked to my left to see Thalia groaning and rolling off the couch. She fell and hit the floor with a ground-shakening thud.

She grumbled but gasped when she saw us. "P-P-Per-cy?" I grinned crookedly. "I don't know anyone else this awesome, Thals!" I could practically hear Luke and Nico roll their eyes. She tackled me in a hug that crushed my bones. "Thals, stop please. You're killing the man."

After she released me, she slapped me, of course. After rambling on stuff like, Where have you been, Why'd you die, How'd I come back to life, etc., she grabbed my face and planted it into the couch.

Ouch.

**AN: Sorry, that's it. I was too lazy to go on. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sup, nig-I mean, guys? So, uh...here. I don't really have anything to say here.**

**A MAN ALWAYS NEEDS HIS DISCLAIMER. I do not own PJaTO or HoO. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Percy**

I walked out with a feathers in my face. How Thalia got an eagle into the big house, I do not know. Campers were looking at me with weird faces. Chiron cantered towards me.

"Excuse me, Theodore, but I introduce you to Lupa." A wolf walked from behind Chiron and regarded me with cold eyes. _Good to see you again, Perseus._

I wasn't surprised the wolf knew so I bowed. "Good to see you, too." Chiron looked confused between the two of us but he shook it off. "Lupa will take you to Camp Jupiter."

**Time skip**

We approached the River Tiber. _This is where I go off, Percy Jackson. The best of luck to you. _I nodded at the wolf as it went away.

Suddenly, the swivel guns turned to me. "Intruder! Fire at will!" A crowd of Roman demigods rushed out from the gate. Hazel popped out and looked at me with wide eyes.

I grinned and shook my head. Then the crossbow guns fired at me. I simply held out my hand and the arrows were stuck in an invisible shield. Everyone looked at me wide-eyed. One kid tried to charge me with a spear, but I intercepted the tip with my hand.

"Always the show-off, aren't you?" Everyone turned to Hazel. She had one hand on her hip while grinning at me. I wrinkled my nose. "I do try."

Reyna walked out from the crowd and signaled to the crowd. "He is our ally and is here to help us." I bowed while others sighed in relief. "A pleasure." A Roman snorted. "Really? This guy can help us with these monsters? I doubt it."

I looked at the one who talked. Octavian. "Well, Octavian. I have the power to destroy this planet in one snap of a finger. He paled.

"Anyway, what do you need help with?" Reyna narrowed her eyes. "There is an army approaching the Field of Mars." I clapped my hands. "Nico!" He faded out of darkness. "Yep?" Some people jumped up. "Call Luke and the others." He nodded and faded into the shadows.

"How come Nico's following you?" Hazel asked. "He joined the Assassins." Hazel formed an 'o' with her mouth. Luke appeared, along with the others. "Okay guys. There's an army, obviously, attacking at the Field of Mars. Right now, we hold them back." They all nodded and teleported to the Field of Mars.

The Cohorts were there, and they were fearful. I sighed. This was gonna be one hell of a battle.

**ONE HOUR LATER...**

I was right. The enemies had some pretty big, bad, and old dudes who came back. Then I saw them.

Atlas, Krios and Kronos casually walking by the fight. I ran up to Luke who was grinning. "I'm gonna fight those Titans!" I yelled over the fight. He nodded and went back to cutting up the Minotaur.

I ran up to them, they being startled by whoever had the audacity to confront them. Krios and Atlas unsheathed their swords and charged me.

I jumped, flipping onto Krios's large sword. I ran up it and sliced him on the cheek. I used his face as a launching pad and jumped over to Atlas and stabbed him in the knee. He growled and tried to strike me again. He lifted his broadsword and sent it downwards, coursing towards my face. I sidestepped and ran up to his side and stabbed him there. He groaned and turned to golden dust as I approached Krios. "You may have defeated him, but you can't defeat me!" He said, his words filled with arrogance. He thrusted his sword forward and I jumped over it landing on his head. I then promptly beheaded him.

Kronos clapped loudly causing the two sides to stop fighting and look at us. "Bravo, Assassin of Chaos! You have defeated Krios and Atlas. But do you really think that you can fight me?" Kronos laughed.

He brought out a sword that I recognized. God-Slayer. He lifted it up into the air as the big red eye on the sword blinked. I shivered. I did not have good memories with that blade.

He changed to battle armor and charged me.

**A couple of minutes later...**

The Titan king laughed as he held my neck by his hand, lifting me off the ground. I choked, trying to remove his hands. He smirked at my pale face. "Let's see who you really are, Assassin of Chaos." All the monsters had been beaten and everyone was staring at me.

He flipped over my hood and I kept changing my appearance. He growled and choked me harder. The Olympians had arrived and Poseidon was watching with a horrified face. "Show me your true face!" He held out his free hand against my face and concentrated. Then something made me drop the disguise.

My messy black crop of hair flopped down, covered in Ichor. Kronos gasped. I couldn't tell, but I think my eyes had turned back to normal. I smiled weakly as he shouted, "JACKSON! You are supposed to be dead!" Everyone gasped and stared at me, except for the ones who knew already. He dropped me and I collided against the floor. I groaned as I picked myself up.

I grinned weakly. "Kronos. How long has it been since I last put your ass in Tartarus?" He chuckled darkly. "Still as cocky as ever." I saw Hazel at the corner of my eye, trying to break free of a Cyclopes's grasp.

"Tell me, Romans." He transformed into Saturn and stabbed my leg with his sword. I gritted my teeth. "Would you like to see one of the Saviors of Olympus die?" He removed the sword and stabbed my stomach. I coughed out blood. "Percy!" Frank yelled out of the sidelines.

A few Romans tried to get to me but a ring of monsters formed around me and Saturn. "I will enjoy watching you die, Perseus Jackson." He twisted the sword in my stomach. I spit out blood and aimed my sword at his face. "You first."

A beam of pure energy blasted out and hit him square in the face. He screamed and held his face in agony. I removed the sword, with difficulty and stood to face him. "You forgot, Kronos. I am the second most powerful being in the world." I leaped up and stabbed him in the forehead.

He fell down and disintegrated.

Everyone stared at me, while I panted hard.

I held out my arms, as if asking for a hug. I then shouted, "Sup!"

**-Tiiiiiiiiiime SKIP!-**

After the battle, the people wanted me to eat lunch with them. Many of them clamored over me. I smiled at them, not wanting attention.

Reyna walked up to me. She made a fist and punched me with sll her strength. I fell to the ground, spitting out blood. I grinned crookedly as she faltered in front of me.

"Why is it that my friends who are female tend to react more aggresively when they find out my secret than my male friends?" Reyna laughed and helped me up. Jason grinned at me. "It's been a long time, Percy."

I nodded. "Please, speak none of this to the Greeks, including the legionnares." Jason laughed. "What if I don't want to?" The air grew cold and I glared at him menacingly. "Would you like to test me, child?" A voice said. It didn't sound like me, but it was coming from my mouth. Jason gulped. The air grew warm again.

"Sorry, that sometimes happens." I said sheepishly. Jason shrugged, with difficulty, I noted. "Do the gods know?" I nodded as we walked to the dining hall.

The Romans cheered at the sight of me. I waved my hand to a few. I noted that several Venus girls had fainted. I took a seat next to Jason and Reyna. "We would like to thank Chaos's army and welcome back our third praetor, Percy Jackson." Many cheered. "However, we will not speak of his identity to the Greeks." All the Romans nodded and went back to eating, shouting, talking, sitting, breathing, etc.

Jason held up a cup. "A toast. For our victory!" Everyone cheered and held up their cups.

**A/N: REVELATION FOR ROMANS! I always thought the Romans would fare better in a war against the Greeks. Sorry for updating late. I am tremendously sorry. **


End file.
